guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Effective mesmer guide
Status? A quick check of the quick access links shows that Mesmer is the only profession missing an effective profession use guide (other than the Nightfall professions). But entering "Effective mesmer guide" popped up this work in process. It's not structured the same as the others; but hey, at least it's started! So ... is this page a draft of the article, or is it just something you created in your own space for your own use? If it's a draft, any eta on when you may feel it's ready for migration to the main article space? --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:48, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :It's a draft I started after Sarah used Guilt on me (see my talk page). I don't feel it's quite ready for migration yet, I'll put some more work into it tonight, then I'd like for other frequent mesmer users to review/critic it a bit. --Theeth (talk) 18:59, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::I'm pretty much done for tonight, the only thing I feel is missing would be tie in for second professions. Right now, it's pretty much a pure breed guide (minus some pointers to the builds I've added). --Theeth (talk) 22:17, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :::Very nice, i just started my 1st mesmer not long ago and this gives me a few ideas and helps alot. Well written and gives a good idea of what the profession can do and how to do it. I wasnt sure about a good secondary and a few other things but this should get me by til I get to senji's and can get some versatility. Thx for the write up and gj overall. --Midnight08 08:53, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::To me, it's honestly looking far enough along that it could be added to the main space and then let others "edit and redistribute it mercilessly". What do you think? We're starting to see collaboration already in the user space, so not much would change in the main space other than even more eyes scanning it for tweaks/changes. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:09, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::::If Anyone thinks that is wrong AND Knows how to make it better, do it to help other players learn how to become more effective with mesmers. ----Monokli Oszto Fixes I made quite a few spelling fixes for you mate but you need to decide if you're going to capitalise profession names or not. I believe that the standard is lowercase (i.e. mesmer) but my opinion is that as long as it's standardised accross the article, it's fine. Others may have conflicting/stronger opinions on the matter than me though. --Xasxas256 22:13, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks a lot for that. Spelling is not my forte (unless I'm really careful). If lowercase is the standard, then lets go for lowercase. --Theeth (talk) 22:17, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::Ok I did some more tidying, unfortunately I got an edit conflict so if I've overwritten some of your changes I apologise, I did a quick check and I think I'm alright. --Xasxas256 22:52, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :::I had a quick look, everything seems alright. Thanks again, with your help and others, we might actually have something worth it I think. --Theeth (talk) 22:58, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Ya starting to look good, I wonder if a bit more could be said on the role of an E-Denial mesmer, (general strategy, skills to take, targets to go after, waching weapon swapping, etc.) --Xasxas256 23:39, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Cleanup? What's with the cleanup tag? Style and formatting has no sections about profession guides and the generic stuff mentioned there is either already done or non applicable (IMHO). I must say, I really love when people slap cleanup tags without any explanations... --Theeth (talk) 11:17, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :See User_talk:Skuld#Re:_Effective_mesmer_guide. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:21, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Wastrel's Worry and Dissable in PvE I noticed that guide did not cover domination disables and the effectivenss of Wrastrel's worry in PvE. In Tyria, it can kill off bosses at an alarming rate, although I have noticed that bosses in Cantha do not have fast hex expiring in the same manner. I hope that my paragraph I added will help the overall completeness of the document. - User:Vulpes Foxnik 19:11, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Info "When playing a mesmer in Prophecies or Nightfall, bring Wastrel's Worry along to kill enemy bosses. In these expansion campaigns, bosses have Natural resistance" Is wrong. Either it should be Factions and Nightfall (as I thought), or it shouldn't inclue the "In these expansion" part. I changed it to say Factions and NF, but someone reverted the change. From looking at the Natural resistance article, I see now it should be only Prophecies I believe, but I was always under the impression that Faction bosses had nat. resistance. As you can see, I've thoroughly confused myself, so if someone could clear this up that would be great. Turk Nagona 23:47, 20 February 2007 (CST) :No, natural resistance for NORMAL bosses is only in Prophecies. Special bosses, such as Varesh or Kunnavang, have natural resistance. Fixed. 10:05, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::Both the boss and the natural resistance pages say that Nightfall bosses also have reduced hex duration. Even tough it's been 2 years, wich one is true? Mystzombie 17:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Spirit of Failure Personally I find Spirit of Failure a relatively good passive energy management skill, even after the nerf. It's a "fire and forget", and reduces long term average attack damage to your party by a quarter. Against attack-based bosses, I always dump this on the boss while instructing my heroes/henchies to clear out the other mobs first. Am I not being an effective Mesmer, or is Spirit of Failure worthy to be added to the guide? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:35, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Why is Spirit of Failure on the Energy Denying Section ? It doesn't make sense. Btw, Pansola, i think Spirit of Failure is a skill best used on PvP that on PvE. On most bosses the hexes last half of the duration, and if you cast it on non-bosses NPCs they just die too fast to even cover for the cost of the skill. But thats my opinion. - mindattack 10:29, 22 May 2007 (GMT) ::Well it depends : cast it on a solid warrior and then focus on casters. Warriors are often the last to die. Or cast it on a ranger (damn Troll Unguent) who are quite resilient, tend to miss more easily if you straff a little, and are quite low on the priority kill-list. The nerf is a shame, though :o/ --PatRedway 13:33, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Panic Why the hell isn't it in this guide? I'm not adding it because I don't -bad excuse for laziness-. Docta Jenkins 06:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC)